


She Ra Comics

by Dribbon



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Comedy, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27804109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dribbon/pseuds/Dribbon
Summary: I've had some ideas for She Ra comics, but my art skills are still terrible, (you can check my twitter to confirm!) so I've decided to just write them as short humourous stories.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Kudos: 19





	She Ra Comics

“Another successful mission!” Glimmer said as the Best Friends Squad returned to their spaceship. She and Bow made a complicated series of martial arts chops in unison, celebrating their victory. Every mission meant another step of their ritual; after months in space they often didn’t reach the end of their dance before bursting into laughter.

“I can’t believe Horde Prime had that entire planet convinced that they needed to devote so much work to mining their planet for resources! Their entire environment was almost destroyed!” Bow said. 

The airlock closed behind them. They walked to the bridge.

“I’d believe Horde Prime was capable of anything,” Adora said, peeling off her space suit. “We have to fix what he’s done. I just never expected there to be so many worlds!”

Glimmer punched the coordinates of the next planet into the autopilot.

“I keep telling you, we need to start recruiting more people from these planets, getting them spaceships, and sending them off on their own,” Catra said, “If we just recruit more and more people, we’ll be done in a fraction of the time.”

The ship rocked as it shot off the planet’s surface. Bow left the bridge to check on the engines.

Adora stopped and turned to Catra. “I am not going to ask these people to do our job for us. You saw the shape their planet was in! Are they supposed to abandon their people and run off into space while their families need respirators to breathe?”

Catra grabbed Adora’s shoulders and looked sternly into her eyes. “You. Are. Not. The. Only. Hero. There’s someone down there on the planet who would have been  _ eager _ to find new worlds and tell them about the end of Prime’s empire. We can’t do this on our own.”

Adora sighed, and smiled. “Fine. Next time we send a message back home, ask Entrapta to work on making some new ships. She’s been dying to start, I bet she already has some prototypes built.”

Catra stepped into the cardboard box in the center of the bridge. “While everyone’s agreeing with me: Glimmer, we don’t need to stop to refuel after every mission! The ship has plenty of range, we could easily make two or three missions at a time.”

Glimmer shrugged as she studied the control panel. “We decided I would lead this mission, Catra, and I want to play it safe. Can you imagine if we had an accident and we got stranded out in-” Glimmer spotted Catra over her shoulder. Catra had her feet and hips in the box and was trying to shimmy the rest of her body inside. There clearly wasn’t enough space, her shoulders alone were wider than the box.

“Catra, what are you doing?” Glimmer asked, with a suppressed grin. Adora walked to Glimmer’s side.

“What, am I not allowed to disagree with a Princess?” Catra asked with a look of irritation. She rocked back and forth in the cardboard box with a grunt, her feet sticking straight up in the air. She twisted her waist and slid most of her torso inside, her legs and one of her arms poking out in all directions.

Glimmer couldn’t help but laugh at Catra’s serious expression contrasting her absurd pose. “No, I meant, those boxes aren’t for-”

Adora’s hand gripped Glimmer’s shoulder. Hard. Glimmer winced. “Glimmer, could I talk to you for a second?” Adora’s smile didn’t reach her eyes. Glimmer nodded. “Let me show you something on that panel.” Adora led Glimmer to the other end of the bridge with an iron grip locked onto her shoulder.

“Adora, what are you doing?” Glimmer said, quietly.

“Glimmer, I love you, but if you say another word about that box I will never forgive you.” Adora hissed.

“What? She looks ridiculous!” Glimmer hissed back.

“Do you think I don’t know that?” Adora said. Glimmer looked back at Catra out of the corner of her eye. Catra’s eyes were half closed. As they watched, Catra’s body went limp, her limbs and head dangling awkwardly over the edges of the box. 

“Did she just… fall asleep?” Glimmer asked. 

“Tell me that’s not the cutest thing you’ve ever seen. I dare you.” Adora said.

They watched in silence as Catra’s head fell back, her breathing slow and regular. 

“Do you know why she does it?” Glimmer whispered.

“Because I’m the luckiest person in the universe?” Adora said. Catra snorted, her arm jerking reflexively. Glimmer and Adora stopped breathing.

Silence.

“You planned on this happening?” Glimmer asked.

“Why do you think I brought a bunch of empty cardboard boxes onto a spaceship?” Adora said. “There’s one I’ve got, it’s the size of a helmet, you haven’t lived until you’ve seen Catra yell at you with one foot in a box. I usually just leave one out in our cabin.”

Glimmer nodded solemnly. “We can’t say anything. She’d kill us for laughing at her. But why is there a box here on the bridge?”

“Maybe Bow needed to use it for something?” Adora said.

“We could put boxes everywhere,” Glimmer whispered, overwhelmed by the possibilities. “Just think, during dinner, she could-”

The bridge’s door hissed open and Bow stepped in, smiling hugely. “Hey guys, you’ll never guess what Mermista said-” He stopped and looked at Adora and Glimmer across the bridge. they were frozen in place, eyes wide. “Uh, guys?” His eyes fell to Catra’s splayed body. They watched his eyes crinkle in a sure sign he was about to burst into laughter.

“Noooooooo!” Glimmer yelled, as quietly as she could. She broke into a dead run across the bridge. Bow looked at her with confusion as she tackled him headlong. They disappeared in a spray of pink sparkles.

The bridge was silent again. Adora checked the autopilot one last time and dimmed the lights before standing beside Catra’s box. She knelt and kissed Catra’s forehead. “Good night,” she whispered, and tiptoed off the bridge.

The door hissed closed. Catra’s eye peeked open. “The things we do for love,” she mumbled. Soon she was snoring.

  
  



End file.
